Today, many variations of fish aquariums exist. They vary in size, shape, design, configuration and materials from which they are constructed. However, very few aquariums are manufactured to house an amphibian, a lizard or a reptile. Commonly, the owners of such pets simply use a fish aquarium to house their amphibian, turtle, frog, lizard, reptile, etc. By “amphibian” it is meant a cold-blooded, smooth-skinned vertebrate of the class Amphibia that hatches as an aquatic larva with gills and transforms into an adult having air-breathing lungs; an animal capable of living both on land and in water. There are more than 4,000 different kinds of amphibians. Members of this class include frogs, toads, salamanders, newts, and caecilians or blindworms. By “lizard” it is meant any of numerous reptiles of the suborder Sauria or Lacertilia, having a scaly elongated body, movable eyelids, four legs, and a tapering tail. By “turtle” it is meant any of various aquatic or terrestrial reptiles of the order Testudines (or Chelonia), having homy toothless jaws and a bony or leathery shell into which the head, limbs and tail can be withdrawn inn most species. By ‘reptile’ it is meant any of various cold-blooded, usually egg-laying vertebrates of the class Reptilia, such as a snake, having external covering of scales or horny plates and breathing by means of lungs.
Typically, the owners of amphibians need to feed live insects to their pets. Crickets are the most common insect fed to amphibians. By “cricket” it is meant any of various insects of the family Gryllidae, having long antennae and legs adapted to leaping. Because crickets are small and mobile, some tend to escape through the open top of a standard fish aquarium when it is used to house an amphibian.
Another disadvantage of using a standard fish aquarium to house an amphibian, a lizard or a reptile is that an aquarium is only open on its top surface. Ventilation and circulation of fresh air into and out of the aquarium is poor. Furthermore, in a fish aquarium, there is no front door so it is harder to insert live food, to remove the amphibian or to clean the aquarium. Since amphibians can live both on land and in water, the aquarium must contain some platform where the amphibian can rest when it is out of the water. The platform must be located above the water line. Therefore, the entire aquarium does no need to be water tight.
Now, a corner bracket, a frame assembly using corner brackets, and an aquarium utilizing the frame assembly have been invented.